Par vidéo
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ZoLu ; Romance - Drame - Crime ; UA ] Zoro se fait blesser en pleine mission et lorsqu'il se réveille enfin, Luffy a disparu. Tout ce qu'il lui reste, ce sont des centaines de vidéos sur les huit mois qu'ils ont passé tous les deux et le sentiment de s'être fait rouler dans la farine par une saleté de voyou, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un film qu'il n'avait encore jamais visionné.
1. Chapitre 01: Contre son gré

**Disclaimer:** One Piece et toute sa ribambelle de personnages est à Oda, moi je fais juste joue-joue avec.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Mot de l'auteur:** BONJOUR ! Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité et en plus c'est encore quelque chose de nouveau. Ca fait un mois depuis la dernière fois et le pire c'est que je peux même pas vous dire que je suis partie en vacances, que j'étais surbookée ou quoi. Non... j'ai simplement rien fait, enfin quelques devoirs, par ci par là... J'ai passé mon mois de juillet à lire philosophes sur philosophes, à regarder les 3 premières saisons de Criminal Minds comme un patapouf dans mon lit et j'ai joué... Pourquoi je vous raconte ça, d'ailleurs ? Bref... si vous lisez vraiment ces lignes, allez plutôt lire celles de Bafan-chan, elles sont bien plus cool !

**Avant-propos:** Ceci était à la base un simple flash, celui de Zoro qui tire la tronche au bord de la fenêtre, avec du whisky en main. Puis comme je suis atteinte, j'ai rajouté du ZoLu et c'est devenu tout mignon. Puis ça a muté en... ça, un two-shot. Mon premier d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'idée vient de Maps de **Maroon 5**, qui est une petite merveille. Mais l'écriture c'est faite sur All night de **Parov Stelar**. Pour une fois que regarder des pubs me fait découvrir un truc qui me fait briller les yeux... Je vous conseille de l'écouter en fond, pour votre lecture, ça s'y prête très très bien !

Voilà pour les histoires inutiles, je vous laisse,

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre premier:** Contre son gré

* * *

Ca fait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il n'a pas bougé. Il est là, silencieux, accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans son verre de whisky. C'est le troisième de ce soir, mais à part lui brûler un peu la gorge, ça n'a pas grand effet sur lui.

Un soupir s'élève, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sanji est là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«**Tu fais peine à voir, cactus.**» dit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Seul un grognement lui répond et lui arrache un ricanement. Sérieusement, depuis qu'_il_ est parti sans un mot, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, et qu'après avoir remué ciel et terre, Zoro a finalement appris le pourquoi du comment et surtout qui il est vraiment, il fait nettement moins le fier et reste prostré à boire whisky sur whisky.

«**On dirait un ivrogne.**» le blond cherche dans le petit meuble un magazine à feuilleter.

«**La ferme, sourcil en vrille.**

**- Ah ! Enfin une vraie réponse et une insulte en prime, ça faisait longtemps.**»

Un regard noir en coin arrache un sourire à Sanji qui utilise son fascicule comme éventail. On est en début mai, pourtant les températures sont semblables à un mois de juillet. Il fait chaud et lourd dehors, comme à l'intérieur d'ailleurs. Il lève les yeux vers le plafond, attendant que le vert parle ou esquisse le moindre geste. Et il boit une autre gorgée.

«**La situation va pas s'arranger en continuant à faire la gueule au monde entier. Tu sais, c'est de la faute de personne. Quoique t'aurais quand même pu vérifier avec qui tu fricotais. Pour un agent du gouvernement, c'est cocasse de se retrouver comme ça.**» lance le blond, avec un large sourire.

Il espère que sa pique fera réagir «la plante verte inerte depuis une semaine qui lui sert de colocataire ». Et en effet, Zoro pose son verre sans douceur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourne vers lui, le regard dur.

«**Si je devais vérifier les antécédents de chaque personne de mon entourage, tu serais certainement le premier à virer.**»

Sanji se relève d'un bond avec une mine réjouie. Ah, ça y est, du répondant, enfin. Lui qui ne fait que grogner depuis sept jours, il sort à nouveau les crocs. Mais... c'est lui, ou en plus de lui répondre, il vient de lui dire qu'il a finalement vraiment vérifié son casier ?

Au pire, ce n'est que de l'histoire ancienne et connaissant parfaitement le caractère du vert, il est sûr que si ça l'avait dérangé, il l'aurait viré de l'appart depuis belles lurettes.

«**Oh ? T'as l'air d'avoir des infos croustillantes, dis-moi.**

**- Y'a pas besoin de chercher des infos pour savoir que tu t'es sûrement fait coffrer pour atteinte à la pudeur ou pour harcèlement sexuel, y'a juste à voir comment tu te comportes avec les femmes.**»

Cette fois, c'est Sanji qui grince des dents et fait la grimace. Il est en train de le traiter d'obsédé, non ? Honteux des souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire, le blond cache son visage dans ses mains et se tortille sur place.

«**C'est pas ma faute si je les aime ! Et puis c'est même pas pour ça que je me suis fait coffrer, d'abord ! **» proteste-t-il.

Maintenant c'est Zoro qui ricane, sans vraiment de conviction.

«**Oui, je sais. C'est après le vol d'une bague à deux mille balles dans la bijouterie où tu travaillais que tu t'es fait et viré et arrêté.**»

Sanji se fige alors et relève la tête, tout étonné que son... « meilleur ami » ou « coloc de merde » ? ait pu avoir ces informations.

«**Comment tu sais ça ?!** s'écrie-t-il, outré que tant de mauvais souvenirs soient remontés aussi facilement.

- **C'est Robin qui m'a dit que tu avais des tendances cleptomanes.**»

Le blond fait la moue, la collègue de cette face d'algue est redoutable. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer aussi facilement les tentatives parfois osées qu'il avait mises en place pour la draguer.

«**Je travaille dessus,** se défend-il, **mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui fait dans le détournement de mineur, avec un fils de la mafia, en prime.**»

Immédiatement, le visage de Zoro qui commençait à se rouvrir se ferme comme une huître, et, avec un regard noir, il se détourne à nouveau de son colocataire pour reprendre son verre et observer par la fenêtre. Sa réaction provoque un éclat de rire chez Sanji, qui retombe sur le fauteuil.

Ca n'a pas grand chose de drôle, mais pour une fois que l'agent se montre sensible à ce point, le cleptomane veut en profiter un peu et tirer sur la corde jusqu'à la rupture. Et peut-être que, qui sait, ça le désensibilisera à force d'en parler et qu'il abordera les choses sans se braquer... Un Zoro aussi prostré, ce n'est plus vraiment Zoro.

«**Bah alors, bébé boude ? Avoue quand même que c'est marrant que tu n'aies pas été au courant ! J'ai toujours cru que les membres de ce genre d'organisation étaient connus de vos services.**» provoque l'ex bijoutier avec un grand sourire, mais il n'obtient du vert qu'un regard en coin très peu amical. «**Oh, allez, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Si on n'a même plus le droit de rire...**»

Cette fois, il n'a pas la moindre réaction de la part de son ami, qui se contente de l'ignorer et de finir son verre. Un long soupir brise le silence qui vient de s'installer entre eux. Puis, comme frappé par un éclair, Sanji se redresse et galope vers son sac, qu'il avait négligemment posé sur la table du salon en rentrant du restaurant où il servait.

«**Tiens,** lance-t-il en fouillant dans ses affaires. **Toi qui parlais de ma cleptomanie, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! **»

Et alors que Zoro le regarde tout juste du coin de l'oeil, il brandit fièrement un petit caméscope numérique. La réaction de l'agent ne se fait pas attendre, il lâche immédiatement son verre qui se fracasse au sol et bondit presque jusqu'au blond pour lui retirer l'appareil des mains avant qu'il ne l'allume. C'est _son_ caméscope.. celui qu'_il_ a laissé dans le tiroir de _sa_ table de chevet.

**«Putain, Sanji !** Rugit-il. **T'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans notre chambre, merde ! Rends-moi ça **!»

Mais le serveur se contente d'afficher un grand sourire et il grimpe sur le fauteuil, le bras levé au plus haut pour garder le petit appareil hors d'atteinte.

«**Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas parce que tu t'interdis d'y retourner, toi, que j'ai pas le droit d'y faire un tour. Faut bien l'aérer cette pièce, avant que ça sente le fauve.** Se défend-il en sautant de son perchoir pour se mettre à courir afin d'échapper à un Zoro furieux. **Puis tais-toi, ça va bientôt commencer.**»

Mais le vert ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il attrape le voleur par l'épaule et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Il va lui mettre son poing en pleine figure quand une petite voix s'élève du caméscope déjà allumé et le fait se stopper.

«**Ça tourne, là ?**

**- Si y'a le voyant vert allumé ça veut dire que oui.**

**- Trop bien ! Zoro, fais coucou à la caméra !**»

Le cœur et la mâchoire de l'agent se serrent à l'unisson et son regard se durcit davantage. Si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, Sanji serait mort depuis très longtemps.

«**Éteins ça,** menace-t-il.

-** T'es sûr ? Il faudrait que tu le vois quand même.**

**- TOUT DE SUITE !**»

Cette fois, Zoro hurle. Il ne veut plus de ces souvenirs. Il n'a pas besoin de se rappeler qu'un gosse de seize ans l'a pris pour le dernier des pigeons et qu'il s'était laissé faire, jusqu'à s'attacher à lui. Pire, il était tombé amoureux. Et pendant qu'il essaie de contenir sa colère, le film continue.

«**C'est cool, on pourra se faire plein de souvenirs comme ça !**

**- Tu comptes pas laisser ça allumer tout le temps, non plus ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être marrant !**»

Étrangement, le temps semble s'être suspendu dans le petit appartement. Aucun des deux locataires n'esquisse le moindre geste. Sanji se contente de scruter le visage de Zoro qui peu à peu, au fil du dialogue du film, se fait envahir de vieux souvenirs qui défilent à ses yeux. Il n'a pas besoin du petit écran pour revoir toutes les images. Il se les rappelle encore dans leurs moindres détails, malgré les mois qui se sont écoulés.

Il le revoit en train de triturer sa caméra. Sur l'écran l'appartement doit défiler rapidement et dans tous les sens, en capturant au hasard des morceaux d'une tête verte ou brune, d'un œil, des pieds, tout ce qui se trouvait dans le passage, de quoi rendre malade n'importe qui. Mais avant, ils le regardaient quand même, lui juste pour ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant et l'autre, parce que c'était le premier souvenir qu'il avait pu enregistrer.

«**Oh regarde, t'as même des boutons là ! C'est trop bien !**

**- Luffy, fais attention, tu vas la casser..**»

La pression sur l'épaule de Sanji se fait plus forte et la mâchoire de Zoro se crispe un peu plus. C'est peut-être une bonne chose que de ressortir cette caméra. C'est ce que se dit Sanji en tendant sans un mot le petit appareil à son colocataire qui le fusille du regard.

«**T'es un véritable enfoiré,** crache l'agent avant de prendre la caméra pour la fermer.

- **On en reparlera après.** »

Le temps d'afficher un petit air suffisant, le vert a déjà claqué avec violence la porte de sa chambre.

Oui, il a vraiment bien fait. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son.

Dans la chambre à coucher, Zoro a balancé la caméra sur le lit, avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas en bougonnant. Cet enfoiré de voleur raté... toujours à fourrer son nez où il ne faut pas.

Énervé, il donne un coup dans la table de chevet de Luffy et le tiroir qu'il avait essayé tant de fois de réparer s'ouvre à nouveau à la force de l'impact, arrachant un nouveau grognement à l'agent qui se penche pour le refermer.

Mais il risque un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Elles sont toutes là, les dizaines de cartes mémoires que Luffy a réussi à remplir de souvenirs. Il a bien eu le temps en presque un an de vie commune.

Se replongeant sans le vouloir dans ses souvenirs, le vert s'assoit sur le bord du lit et attrape les petits boîtiers numérotés. Il les connaît presque encore par cœur et pourrait retrouver n'importe quel moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tous les verres du monde n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire oublier.

Pourtant une carte en particulier attire son attention. Il ne lui semble pas l'avoir déjà vu. En même temps, ça fait quelques mois déjà qu'il n'a plus touché à ce tiroir et ses cartes et il aurait continué si Sanji n'avait pas fourré son nez dedans.

Alors Zoro attrape le caméscope qui diffuse les vacances qu'ils ont passé tous les deux à la plage il y a près de six mois. Il s'en souvient. Il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour que Luffy accepte de lâcher son nouveau jouet et vienne le rejoindre dans l'eau.

Avec un sourire presque triste, il se laisse prendre à regarder les images.

Cet idiot n'avait même pas voulu éteindre sa caméra et l'avait simplement déposé sur leur serviette, pour continuer à filmer leur baignade. Zoro se surprend même à ricaner lorsque Luffy fait un plat pour le rejoindre. La bande se coupe quelques minutes après, lorsqu'un opportuniste qui avait vu la caméra s'était tiré avec. Ils lui avaient bien cassé la figure, en y repensant.

Un soupir lui échappe alors qu'il stoppe le film. Il a passé ces trois derniers mois à courir après son petit brun quand il a disparu. Il a remué ciel et terre, tout ça pour apprendre, il y a une semaine, qu'il s'est simplement barré, qu'il est tout bonnement rentré chez lui, sans parler de la photo que Robin a agité sous son nez en lui disant qu'il est le fils d'un parrain montant au sein de la mafia.

Qu'il avait été crédule. Qu'il avait été stupide !

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il change la carte mémoire de la caméra. Qui sait... peut-être qu'il lui a laissé un mot à la fin d'un enregistrement ? Il n'y croit que moyennement, après tout, on ne voit ça que dans les films. Mais il aimerait avoir le bénéfice du doute.

Alors il s'allonge dans le lit et rallume le caméscope.

_«**On te voit jamais, alors laisse-moi la caméra, pour une fois.**»_

_Ils sont à l'appartement, dans le salon. Luffy est assis sur le tapis, par terre et fait la moue. Zoro vient de lui piquer son jouet et le braque sur lui._

_«**C'est moins drôle comme ça !** proteste-t-il en tirant la langue, arrachant un ricanement franc au vert._

_- **Fais pas la tête pour ça. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser. Alors, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **»_

_Le petit brun fait mine de réfléchir puis se laisse tomber en arrière, les bras largement écartés._

_«**On pourrait rester là et faire les morts ? T'irais pas au bureau et moi je répondrai pas aux messages ni au téléphone, puis on baisserait tous les volets et on passerait la journée sur le canapé à regarder des films ?** »_

_Un autre ricanement s'élève._

_«**Bien sûr, comme ça je perds mon job et on pourra plus payer l'appart'.**_

_**- Mais c'est un détail, ça !** rétorque Luffy avec un grand sourire. **Puis ça fait longtemps que t'as pas pris de vacances, j'en ai marre de rester enfermé ici à longueur de temps. **»_

_Puis il se lève et s'avance à pas de félin vers la caméra qui tremble, parce que Zoro est en train de rire._

_«**Pauvre gosse, va. Tu me rappelles qui est-ce que je suis obligé d'appeler trois fois avant qu'il daigne rentrer à la maison parce qu'il a ses potes dehors ?**»_

_Le petit brun glousse et s'assoit sur les genoux de son amant avant de lui prendre le caméscope des mains pour le faire rentrer dans le cadre, le faisant bougonner. Mais l'agent ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et pousse l'appareil du revers de la main._

Il ne filme plus que l'accoudoir du fauteuil et un morceau du genou de Luffy, mais Zoro entend clairement leurs lèvres se rencontrer et soupire longuement avant d'avancer rapidement la bande. Leur discussion dure une heure, avant que le film ne se coupe enfin et passe à une autre séquence.

_Cette fois c'est dans la chambre et il fait sombre. Seuls quelques rayons de lune passent par les fenêtres sans volets, uniquement protégées par des rideaux d'un blanc immaculé qui illumine presque la pièce. Dans le cadre, celle-ci tangue un peu, tout bouge vite et tourne. Quelques mèches de cheveux sombres apparaissent à l'écran, un morceau de front puis un œil brillant._

_Luffy vient de se lever du lit et s'en éloigne à pas de loup pour l'englober dans le cadre en ricanant. Le vert entend des ronflements. Ca, c'est certainement lui qui dort à poings fermés et qui a réveillé le brun._

_«**Tu ronfles fort ce soir, Zoro.**» chuchote l'adolescent à la caméra. «**Je sais pas ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, mais ça doit être épuisant.**»_

_Il s'approche peu à peu de la grosse bosse sous les draps. C'est bien lui, endormi sur le flan, l'air toujours aussi sévère que lorsqu'il est éveillé._

_«**Waaah.. ça a l'air sérieux tout ça ! Tu vas finir par chopper des rides si tu continues à froncer les sourcils comme ça **! »_

_Il tourne la caméra vers lui pour faire la grimace et la repointe directement vers le dormeur en ricanant. Du bout du doigt, il appuie sur les petites crevasses entre les sourcils du vert qui grogne soudainement._

_Une voix caverneuse s'élève alors sous les draps._

_«**Luffy... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** »_

_Le plus jeune ricane à nouveau._

_«**Rien du tout, juré. Dors.**_

_**- Encore avec ta caméra ?**»_

_Un bras sort des couvertures et attrape l'appareil pour le poser négligemment sur le guéridon._

_«**Viens te recoucher au lieu de filmer. **»_

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire, il lui agrippe le poignet et le tire dans le lit. La caméra ne filme plus rien à part les draps. Mais les voix s'élèvent encore et les protestations de Luffy se mêlent au chant des cigales qu'on entend au loin._

_«**Nan, Zoro ! Pas derrière l'oreille, ça chatouille !**_

_**- Fallait pas me réveiller, alors.**_

_**- La caméra est encore allumé !**»_

_Mais les avertissements et les grognements ne suffisent pas. Bientôt ce sont des couinements et des gémissements qui les remplacent. Devant le caméscope pas grand chose ne se passe, les couvertures se soulèvent des fois dans le cadre, au rythme des corps qui roulent et s'emmêlent dans le lit._

Zoro ne se souvenait même plus que son petit brun avait fait ce genre d'enregistrement. Quoique.. c'était plus sa faute que la sienne sur le coup, c'est lui qui ne l'avait pas laissé éteindre sa caméra.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il ne peut pas se dépêtrer du sourire léger qui orne maintenant ses lèvres. Cet idiot... Lui qui voulait tant de souvenirs, il en a quand même une sacrée collection.

Il y a trois mois, les premiers jours qui ont suivi la disparition de Luffy, il s'est bêtement dit qu'il finirait par revenir, au moins pour prendre toutes ses cartes. Maintenant il se demande juste pourquoi il lui les a laissées.

Elles lui étaient si précieuses, il aurait pu les prendre avant de s'en aller. Son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'il laisse son regard se perdre par la fenêtre et la bande défiler. Il devrait peut-être simplement arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles et de perdre du temps à regarder des films qui lui font regretter ces dix derniers mois.

On toque à la porte et on ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse pour entrer. C'est Sanji qui passe une tête inexpressive par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il préfère faire attention, des fois que son colocataire ait des envies meurtrières.

«**Alors ? **» demande-t-il d'un voix légère.

Le blond entre franchement dans la chambre et file directement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand pour allumer une cigarette qui le fait soupirer de plaisir.

«**Y'a rien que je ne connaisse pas pour le moment,** répond vaguement Zoro en le rejoignant à la fenêtre. **Arrête de fumer dans notre chambre,** ajoute-t-il en retirant la clope des lèvres du serveur pour la porter aux siennes.

- **Dans ta chambre, crétin fini. Il ne reviendra plus,** bougonne Sanji en prenant une autre sucette à cancer.

- **Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais justement peur d'oublier.**

**- Mais je suppose que t'as pas oublié qu'on est le 5 mai, demain.**»

Un moment de latence, le temps se suspend à nouveau et juste la fumée des deux cigarettes s'élève dans l'air. Non, il n'a pas oublié, bien sûr que non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'il fasse ? Le principal intéressé par l'événement qui arrive n'est même pas là. Et il ne va pas faire une descente au quartier juste pour lui, non ?

L'agent soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

«**Pourquoi t'es là ?** »

Le cleptomane tire sur sa cigarette en regardant les barres d'immeubles à l'horizon.

«**Pourquoi pas ? J'suis venu pour te payer une clope, visiblement.**

**- Sérieusement, sourcil en vrille.**»

Le susnommé roule des yeux et jette sa clope par la fenêtre.

«**Rien, j'étais juste venu te dire d'aller directement à la fin de l'enregistrement.**

**- Quoi ? Tu les as visionnées ?!**

**- T'emporte pas, j'ai juste vu la fin de la carte rouge. Ça s'est lancé automatiquement quand j'ai allumé la caméra.**

**- Et pourquoi t'as changé les cartes, alors ?**»

Un haussement d'épaules. Sanji s'allume une nouvelle cigarette et souffle la fumée dans l'air nocturne.

«**J'sais pas, je me suis dis que t'aurais jamais regardé la bande à l'intérieur en entière et qu'elle te taperait plus à l'oeil comme ça. Ça a marché, non ?**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es en train de me dire que tout le bazar de tout à l'heure c'était juste pour me faire regarder une foutue vidéo ?! **»

Et ça y est, ça dégénère. Lui qui pensait enfin faire une bonne action pour Zoro, il lui fait piquer la crise de l'année. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se pointer comme ça, au milieu de sa « petite séance cinéma ».. Mais en même temps, quelle garantie avait-il qu'il aille au bout de la carte mémoire ?

Aucune... Quoiqu'il semblait presque souriant quand le blond est entré dans la chambre. Quelque chose s'est fait, il en est certain. Peut-être qu'il faut simplement le pousser un peu plus... Il ne sait pas trop ce qui est bon ou pas, mais tant qu'il est là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que le grand Roronoa Zoro reconnaîtra qu'il n'est pas tout à fait juste.

«**Une foutue vidéo, c'est comme ça que tu appelles tous ces souvenirs ? Toi qui étais accroc à ce gamin, c'est étonnant.**

**- Ce gamin, comme tu dis, c'est foutu de ma gueule pendant plus de huit mois avant de se barrer pendant que j'étais en train d'agoniser sur un lit d'hôpital ! Alors oui, ce ne sont que des foutues vidéos pleines de souvenirs d'une vie que j'aimerai bien oublier !**»

Il hurle à nouveau et provoque l'énième soupir de la soirée. C'est encore vraiment sensible. Sanji consume presque entièrement sa cigarette avant de donner une claque dans le dos de l'agent.

«**Sérieux, regarde cette vidéo et tu me remercieras après, okay ?**»

Et il s'en va sans un mot de plus, sans même attendre de réponse ou de réaction, il laisse juste un paquet de clope sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le silence retombe dans la chambre pendant de longues minutes, tout juste perturbé par les voix lointaines qui proviennent du caméscope qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'éteindre.

Zoro le remarque enfin, alors qu'il reprend une sucette à cancer.

_**«Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils finiront par avoir ta peau si je reste avec toi. Alors c'est mieux si je pars, tu crois pas?»**_

Les mots de l'enregistrement semblent se répéter aux oreilles de l'agent qui se tourne vers le petit appareil sans vraiment croire ce qu'il entend.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il n'hésite pas, il jette sa cigarette à peine entamée par la fenêtre et se rassoit sur le lit pour regarder à nouveau la vidéo.

C'est bien loin de leurs ébats de tout à l'heure. A l'écran c'est le visage larmoyant de Luffy, assis au milieu du lit. Malgré tous ses efforts, son cœur se serre déjà, en dépit de toute cette semaine qu'il a passé à se persuader qu'il le déteste et que le mieux à faire est de l'oublier.

_**«Je suis désolé de t'avoir attiré là-dedans. Salut.»**_

Alors que la bande commence à sauter, c'est avec un empressement que Zoro ne se connaît même pas qu'il attrape la caméra et martèle le bouton retour. La possible réponse à ses interrogations est juste là. Il sait que c'est le début de l'enregistrement lorsque la larme qui coule lentement sur sa joue de pêche remonte à ses yeux humides.

Bizarrement, il sent le besoin de prendre une grande inspiration avant de lancer.

_«**Hey...J'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital.** »_

_Un blanc. Le cadre tremble un peu et le brun a du mal à cacher ses émotions._

_«**J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas de ne pas passer te voir. Nami est venue, elle m'a dit que ça va aller pour toi. Donc je me fais pas trop de soucis. Après tout t'es super fort.**»_

_Il ricane et renifle pour retenir ses larmes._

_«**Mais tu sais... je vais devoir y aller. Je vais devoir rentrer. **»_

_Il se frotte le nez et détourne un instant le regard de la caméra, comme s'il la fuit, comme s'il fuit le regard que Zoro porte actuellement sur la caméra._

_« **En fait j'ai pas vraiment été honnête, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais pas de parents. Y'a mon père.** » _

_Il ricane à nouveau et se gratte la nuque._

_«**Mais je l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme un père. Il compte pas réellement, ou en tout cas c'est ce que j'aimerai bien.**»_

_Il renifle encore. _

_**«La vérité c'est que c'est lui qui décide de tout pour moi. On va dire qu'il est pas vraiment recommandable comme type. Alors j'ai pas forcément le droit de faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire. J'ai du faire un deal avec lui.**»_

_Il prend une grande inspiration et détourne à nouveau le regard._

_«**Il me laisse faire ma vie et découvrir ce que je veux pendant un an, si en échange je reprends l'affaire sans discuter et je mets fin «à ma série de fugues incessantes ». Hier, pendant que tu étais au bloc, ça faisait huit mois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu te rappelles ? Et...**»_

_Sa voix déraille et il se pince les lèvres un instant avant de continuer. Il n'arrive pas empêcher une larme de couler._

_**«Et tu sais.. je crois qu'il commence à s'impatienter... Il a jamais été très cool sur les délais. Mais c'est pas juste, mon année c'est pas encore écoulée, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle passe comme ça !»**_

_Il crie maintenant, mais d'une voix enraillée par les sanglots qu'il étouffe. Zoro ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, il le reconnaît bien là, avec la voix si particulière qu'il prend quand on ne cède pas à ses caprices._

_«**J'avais envie d'aller le voir, au début, quand je voyais Law traîner autour de l'immeuble parfois. J'voulais aller lui casser la tête et lui dire qu'il avait pas le droit d'écourter le délais. Pourquoi je devrais respecter le deal s'il le fait pas, hein ? C'est nul !**»_

_Il marque à nouveau une pause et se frotte les yeux dans son bras pour chasser ses larmes, faisant trembler la caméra._

_«**Mais tu t'es fait tirer dessus hier... Je sais que c'est eux. Ca ne peut être qu'eux ! Et ils n'ont pas le droit ! Je vais leur faire leur fête ! Mais...**»_

_Sa bouche se tord en une grimace triste et les larmes coulent à nouveau._

_«**Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils finiront par avoir ta peau si je reste avec toi. Alors c'est mieux si je pars, tu crois pas? J'vais leur casser la figure quand même, mais il vaut mieux que je retourne là-bas pour le moment.**»_

_Son regard fuit à nouveau celui de Zoro, qui au fil de son monologue s'accroche un peu plus à la caméra. Le brun se lève, fait tanguer la pièce et fixe un instant un point hors du cadre. Puis il se tourne, un peu fébrile vers le caméscope._

_«**Je sais pas quand je pourrai revenir, mais promis, je reviendrai au plus vite, une fois que j'aurai tout réglé ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir attiré là-dedans. Salut.**»_

A nouveau la bande commence à sauter et Luffy ajoute quelque chose que l'agent ne comprend pas avant que le film ne se coupe. Mais déjà, il a lâché la caméra et se rue hors de sa chambre jusqu'à l'entrée. Le bruit qu'il fait rameute Sanji qui arrive du salon avec un léger sourire.

«**Tu lui passeras le bonsoir. Enfin si tu espères trouver quelqu'un dehors à cette heure,** dit-il en regardant Zoro sautiller sur place pour enfiler ses chaussures.

**- La ferme, sourcil en vrille !**

**- A ton service, tête de cactus.**»

Il a juste le temps de lever son verre à la santé de son colocataire que la porte d'entrée claque avec fracas. C'est à grandes enjambées que le vert rejoint sa voiture et avec plus d'empressement encore qu'il démarre et part vers l'est.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie ! La deuxième est tapée au trois quarts et sera certainement plus courte. Quoique, c'est fertile en ce moment, alors je ne promets rien ! Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle sera pour fin août ! Je me défais de mon ordinateur pour à peu près deux semaines, alors pas de post possible mes loulous, mais j'ai une pensée pour vous !

En attendant le retour de l'auteur misérable que je suis et que vous devez détester, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de cette moitié d'histoire !

**See you soon, mes citrouilles ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 02: retrouvailles & disparition

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, comme ses personnages sont l'oeuvre du magnifique cerveau de maître Oda qui a la chance de pouvoir en faire n'importe quoi.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Mot de l'auteur:** OH MON DIEU ! C'est la première fiction à chapitres que je finis ! Bon okay, y'en a que 2, c'était facile à faire, mais c'est un pas pour moi. Une fin écrite... une fin comme je la voulais ! (et pas une fin que j'ai à moitié bouffée par manque de temps.) Sortez le champagne, consacrez-moi ! -sort très loin- bref... ça a un peu de retard, mais là voilà ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce deuxième et dernier chapitre !

Réponses:

**Loan-Luka:** Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, c'est quelque chose qui m'a longtemps trotté dans la tête ! Merci pour ton engouement, il n'y a pas de vidéos dans ce chapitre, à part peut-être à la fin, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier !

**Alice:** Merci pour tant de compliments, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te captiver un peu !

**Bafan:** Je t'ai déjà répondu, je crois, mais merci encore ! C'est un plaisir de te lire que ce soit les fan fictions que les reviews, tu sais toujours me motiver ! Et tous ces compliments... je fonds ! Ce chapitre est pour toi ! :D J'ai essayé de faire Luffy un peu plus Luffy, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est correct !

**CarotteYaoi:** J'aime bien ton pseudo. Tout dans l'allusion phallique, c'est génial ! -sort très loin- Merci pour toutes ces belles choses dites ! Voilà la suite.

**Nakami:** En fait, j'attendais ta review, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps ! -hum- Sans déconner, j'ai bloqué sur beaucoup de passages, le "lemon" notamment, mais voilà la conclusion de cette petite histoire. Et laisse mes joues tranquilles ! D8

**Avant-propos:** Voilà la fin des petites vidéos de Luffy et peut-être de sa relation avec Zoro ? En fait, je suis dans une période toute guimauve, donc on va dire que c'est gentil, mais après, vous pouvez bien voir ce que vous voulez ! Ca a été écrit sur ce chef-d'oeuvre qu'est _107 degrees_ de **Citizen Cope**, qui est purement et simplement mon inspiration pour tout lemon possible et imaginable. La lecture est conseillée pour ce passage d'ailleurs, ça donne le rythme. Mais faites comme bon vous semble !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre second:** Retrouvailles & Disparition ?

* * *

Il roule pendant vingt minutes, mais il a l'impression que ça dure une éternité, les kilomètres ne semblent pas passer, malgré la vitesse trop haute à laquelle il est lancé. Il ne se détend pas encore lorsqu'il voit au loin les grands immeubles en briques rouges des quartiers est mais il se met au pas et regarde partout.

C'est inutile, il sait exactement où trouver le petit brun. Et il est bien là, quelques rues plus loin, au beau milieu du quartier en train de disputer un match de basket sur un vieux terrain grillagé. Zoro s'arrête à une cinquantaine de mètres de là et se demande s'il n'est pas en train de faire une connerie. Y'a plus brillant comme idée, que de descendre en pleine nuit dans le quartier mafieux de Logue Town..

Mais quand il voit l'adolescent rire aux éclats en dribblant le métisse contre qui il se bat, il se dit qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Cet idiot... toujours à tout vouloir prendre sur lui. Mais merde, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est fait tirer dessus. C'est lui qui n'a pas été assez prudent. Lui qui n'a pas mis son pare-balle, aussi.. Et voilà que son brun s'est mis en tête de s'opposer à toute une famille mafieuse.. Quel crétin !

Pestant contre lui-même, l'agent du gouvernement rallume son moteur et passe au pas devant le terrain, sans quitter un seul instant Luffy des yeux. Leur regard ne se croisent furtivement que lorsque ce qui semble être le garde du corps de l'ado, un grand brun au teint basané recouvert de tatouages, s'avance vers la rue, la main sur son arme.

Luffy, lui, lâche le ballon qu'il tient entre les mains et regarde la voiture passer sans vraiment y croire. Zoro n'est pas fou, ou du moins pas assez pour s'arrêter devant des mafieux armés et surentraînés. Alors il tourne à la première intersection qu'il voit et s'y gare, avant de sortir de son véhicule. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre, assis comme ça contre le coffre de sa berline. Soit son brun se ramène seul et ce sera là sa seule chance de discuter avec lui, soit c'est son garde du corps qui se pointe et le vert se retrouvera très certainement avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Quelle idée de venir ici sans son arme... Mais pour l'instant il n'a que Luffy en tête et il ne peut retenir un sourire presque imperceptible quand il le voit au coin de la rue.

Le temps s'arrête quelques secondes quand leur regard se rencontrent enfin vraiment. Il ne reprend son cours que le plus jeune se décide à avancer, sur la pointe des pieds et prudemment, après plusieurs coups d'oeil jetés en arrière. Il a peur de courir. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un mirage et qu'il va disparaître quand il arrivera à sa hauteur.

Il regarde une nouvelle fois en arrière et penche la tête sur le côté. Il est à peine à cinq mètres de l'agent, qui le fixe sans ciller, les bras croisés sur le torse, mais n'ose aller plus loin.

«**Zoro ?** » appelle-t-il, comme s'il n'est pas sûr.

Le vert lui répond d'un sourire. Il oublie alors le danger, pourquoi il s'est éloigné de lui et s'élance à toute allure sur le plus vieux pour trouver le chemin de ses bras. Zoro le sent trembler contre son torse et passe une main chaleureuse dans son dos jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent relève vers lui un visage déchiré par un immense sourire. Il rit, heureux.

«**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** » demande le brun avant de s'écarter.

Il se souvient soudainement de la raison de son départ et jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. L'agent suit son regard mais n'a le temps que d'apercevoir une ombre disparaître au coin de la rue. Il ouvre alors la bouche mais se fait couper la parole par Luffy qui tire frénétiquement sur son t-shirt.

**«Viens, on fait un tour en voiture ! On sera plus tranquille ! »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui subtilise les clés et ouvre la berline avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans le siège, prenant le temps de respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de cuir et celle plus caractéristique de Zoro qui à son tour s'installe dans l'habitacle. Le brun ricane et allume le poste, poussant le son à un volume déraisonnable avant de se mettre à bouger la tête en rythme sur le morceau. Il reprend ses vieilles habitudes qui lui ont manqué.

L'adulte secoue la tête, un sourire en coin et démarre.

«**Alors, on va où ?!** » demande le voyou, impatient et agité.

L'autre baisse le son et soupire.

«**Luffy, je ne suis pas venu pour t'emmener je ne sais où,** prévient-il non sans un regard dans le rétroviseur.** J'suis sûr qu'on risque gros sur ce coup, toi et moi.**

**- Mais non, dans dix minutes c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai bien le droit à ça !** rétorque le gamin en haussant les épaules.

- **Je suis venu te parler de la vidéo.**»

Le plus jeune arrête soudainement de se trémousser sur la musique et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son assise. Une moue contrariée a remplacé son grand sourire.

«**J'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête ! C'est rien ! **» assure-t-il avec un demi-sourire peu convaincant.

Un grand coup de frein. La voiture se stoppe brutalement. Ils sont presque retournés au terrain de basket.

«**Ah oui ?! C'est pour ça que tu t'es barré du jour au lendemain et que je te retrouve avec des bandages plein la figure ?!**

**- C'est rien !** assure Luffy en portant une main sur sa joue pansée.** Mon père voulait juste être sûr que j'étais sérieux en revenant.**»

Son regard fuit celui de Zoro et, pour rester détourné du vert, l'adolescent se met à fouiller dans la boîte à gant. Son ancien amant le considère longuement, se demande ce que ce petit bout d'homme a derrière la tête. Était-ce seulement une bonne idée d'être revenu le voir ? Il n'en sait rien. Qui peut prévoir ce que le chef de gang lui ferait encore s'il apprenait qu'il a passé du temps avec un agent du gouvernement ? Celui-ci a presque envie d'aller le voir directement et de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

«**Oh ! Tu les as gardées ! ** s'exclame le petit mafieux en dépliant une paire de lunette de soleil rouge toute carré qu'il essaie immédiatement avant de se regarder dans la glace.

- **Luffy... essaie d'être sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**»

Le plus jeune cesse de s'agiter et fixe longuement le vert. Il hausse les épaules et remet sa tête dans la boîte à gant.

«**C'est réglé, t'en fais pas !** »

Un regard incrédule se braque sur lui.

«**Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ?!**

**- Tout ! J'allais revenir demain ! Mais c'est cool que tu sois venu !**»

L'agent ne comprend plus rien et se contente de fixer bêtement le jeune homme face à lui qui lui offre un immense sourire.

«**Allez, démarre ! On va pas rester planté là !** lance ce dernier, jovial.

- **J'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Après, promis ! Je vais tout t'expliquer. **»

Zoro soupire longuement et enclenche une vitesse pour passer au pas devant le terrain de basket où le garde du corps de Luffy attend toujours. L'agent ne le lâche pas des yeux, attentif à ses moindres gestes. Il n'a pas trop envie de se faire tirer dessus par surprise. En plus le tueur professionnel a déjà la main sur son arme.

Mais quand l'adolescent le voit, il lui fait des grands signes, tout sourire et l'homme acquiesce simplement avant de se reculer.

«**On sort un peu de la ville ? Ça fait super longtemps qu'on a pas fait un tour !** demande-t-il en se tournant vers son ancien amant.

- **Il risque pas d'être contre ?** » renchérit ce dernier en pointant du menton le tueur.

Le petit brun ricane.

«**Non, il va s'occuper ! Je veux aller sur la colline !** »

Un nouveau soupir. Puis un demi sourire qui trahit un moment de joie. Et la berline s'élance avec conviction dans les rues du quartier malfamé. Luffy ouvre sa fenêtre et augmente à nouveau le volume qui fait trembler l'habitacle tout entier. Il hurle un « Youhouuu » qui réveille presque le quartier. Un éclat de rire s'élève dans la voiture.

Puis il se calme et ferme les yeux, écoutant juste la musique et le bruit du moteur.

Zoro l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Il est tellement différent du gamin apeuré et en larmes qu'il a vu sur la bande vidéo i peine une heure. S'est-il autant habitué à son retour dans la famille ? Il a l'air un peu trop heureux, il a le cœur un peu trop léger. Mais pour l'instant, il ne demande rien, il le laisse s'amuser comme il veut.

«**Je suis content que tu sois venu ! **»

Arrêté à un feu rouge, l'agent se tourne vers le plus jeune qui le regarde les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

«**J'allais pas manquer ton anniversaire. **» répond-il simplement en ébouriffant la tignasse noire.

Le sourire s'étire et la voiture repart au quart de tour. Le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle entre eux deux. Il y a juste l'autoradio outrageusement fort et Luffy qui danse et qui chante sur tout ce qui passe; un morceau de Jazz, une musique quelconque, de l'électro. Il crie et rit, non sans quelques coups d'oeil vers l'adulte.

Puis, quand une énième chanson se termine, il baisse le volume et demande, sérieux :

«**Ça va, ta blessure ?**

**- Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu**, assure-t-il en un léger sourire.

- **T'as repris le boulot ?**

**- Pas encore, mais je vais y retourner quand même.**»

Le petit brun étire finement ses lèvres et se cale dans son siège, comme soulagé.

«**Et toi, tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** renchérit le vert, les yeux fixés sur la route déserte.

**- Après ! **»

Réponse de but en blanc. Il se demande si le gamin n'essaie pas de lui cacher quelque chose, mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. La voiture s'engage sur la dernière route qui mène à la colline et à peine Zoro serre-t-il le frein que Luffy file au dehors pour s'étaler dans l'herbe.

Il respire l'air frais, attend que le plus vieux le rejoigne. Celui-ci prend son temps. Il reste un moment dans l'habitacle, regarde son petit protégé.

Il oublie qu'il est venu pour pousser une gueulante, pour s'expliquer avec lui. Il n'avait pas à prendre tous ces risques tout seul. Mais quand il le voit avec ce sourire sur les lèvres, l'air si content, à faire des roues dans l'herbe, il a juste envie de profiter de l'instant présent.

Il va dehors puis, soupirant, il sort de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes que lui a laissé Sanji et s'en allume une.

«**Tu fumes, toi ?** »

la réaction du brun est immédiate. Il est assis dans l'herbe haute et dévisage l'agent qui hausse simplement les épaules en recrachant un peu de fumée. Luffy se lève et galope jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre la clope d'entre les doigts. Il tire dessus et recrache la fumée en faisant la moue.

«**Mais c'est dégueux!** »

Un petit rire échappe au vert qui reprend la cigarette.

«**On s'habitue. **» dit-il simplement en aspirant une nouvelle bouffée.

Mais tout juste inspire-t-il la fumée que l'adolescent lui arrache sa sucette des lèvres pour la remplacer par les siennes. Chacun ferme les yeux et, tandis que les mains de Luffy agrippe la chemise de l'adulte, celui-ci retrouve tout aisément le chemin de ses hanches. Comme s'ils ne sont jamais quittés.

Puis quand le souffle manque, le voyou se recule et tire la langue en faisant la moue.

«**Beurk !**»

Sa réaction provoque chez Zoro un éclat de rire franc.

«**C'est pas drôle, Zoro ! Je t'embrasserai plus !** proteste le plus jeune.

- **Tant pis pour toi, alors.**»

Il lui tire la langue avant de galoper joyeusement faire le seul arbre de la colline. Il y grimpe avec une agilité déconcertante pour finir par se pendre par les pieds à une branche.

«**C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on est venu ici ?** Demande-t-il en se balançant.

- **Y'avait de la neige, je crois.**»

Le vert s'éloigne de la voiture et s'approche à son tour du tronc massif, s'asseyant entre les racines exposées. Luffy sort son portable un instant, pianote dessus tout en se balançant puis, se jette habilement au sol. Le plus vieux le regarde, en recrachant un peu de fumée alors que le gamin observe la ville en contre-bas.

Il ferme les yeux, se repose un peu plus contre le vieux tronc et il ne les rouvre que lorsqu'il sent un poids sur ses genoux. Le brun s'installe confortablement contre son torse et il se laisse faire, consume encore sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'on lui la prenne des mains et qu'on l'écrase sur une souche. Luffy se tourne alors vers lui et lui offre un grand sourire auquel il n'a pas le temps de répondre, ses lèvres happées par celles du plus jeune qui se colle contre lui.

Il ne fait rien, le laisse au gré de ses envies et c'est quand il sent deux petites mains se faufiler sous sa chemise blanche qu'il attrape à son tour le voyou pour approfondir leur échange. Sous l'impulsion du moment, leur langue se mêlent et dansent, apprennent à se redécouvrir entièrement. Les mains explorent à nouveau ce qui n'était plus à leur portée depuis des mois. Le temps se suspend jusqu'à ce que Zoro, enfin, le laisse à nouveau couler en se reculant.

«**A quoi tu joues ?** » demande-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur les cuisses de son ancien amant.

Celui-ci le répondit d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus et dépose un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres avant de lui donner une explication :

«**Tu m'as manqué.** »

Sans attendre de réaction, Luffy agrippe sous visage et colle à nouveau leurs lèvres, demande une nouvelle fois ce contact qui lui a tant manqué et que le vert lui offre sans trop de résistance. Le petit se relève un peu, fait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux, non sans faire teinter ses boucles d'oreilles si particulières. Ce bruit lui a aussi manqué et, couplé aux doigts de Zoro qui glissent sous son débardeur et s'aventurent doucement dans son dos, lui arrache un frisson.

Il ne se fait pas prier pour se mettre à déboutonner la chemise qui fait obstacle à cette peau qu'il veut redécouvrir. Il avait failli oublier la forme du torse de l'agent et se fait un plaisir de la redessiner du bout de l'index, presque avec pudeur. Il sourit quand il sent la main de l'autre passer dans le bas de son dos. Mais ce dernier met à nouveau fin à leur petit jeu.

«**Tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué...**»

Les mains plus jeunes ne cessent pour autant de s'aventurer sur la peau marquée de blessure et repassent avec une extrême douceur la cicatrice encore fraîche d'une balle.

«**On a mieux à faire.**»

Ce fut le seul argument qu'il obtient avant qu'on ne lui retire complètement sa chemise.

«**Tu m'énerves.**» grommelle-t-il en retour en enlevant le débardeur.

Luffy laisse échapper un rire qui meurt entre leur deux bouches à nouveau jointes et se laisse glisser sur l'herbe au creux des racines.

Les redécouvertes sont longues. Chacun d'eux veut réapprendre par cœur les formes qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de totalement oublier. Ils se rappellent les zones érogènes, ils poussent de longs soupirs et explorent à nouveau, mais comme une première fois, les endroits d'un plaisir qui a toujours bouillonné en eux. Il se murmurent quelques mots, laissent échapper des rires ou des glapissements, au milieu des soupirs d'un désir grandissant et enivrant. Ils marquent à nouveau, des dents ou des griffes, ce qu'ils considéraient jusqu'alors comme leur. Ils oublient le monde entier et leurs problèmes. Puis, après d'autres paroles, ils viennent presque ensemble.

Après l'amour, ils laissent de longues minutes s'écouler dans le silence brouillé par les chouettes. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, aucun ne bouge, ils regardent juste les feuilles et les morceaux de ciel entre elles.

«**On devrait partir en voyage.**» souffle Luffy en faisant des dessins étranges dans l'air.

Zoro arque un sourcil, le regarde longuement.

«**Et tu voudrais aller où ?** demande-t-il alors qu'il se détourne à nouveau vers les branchages.

- **Traverser la mer, parcourir le monde.**»

Un moment de silence. L'agent se redresse sur les coudes.

«**Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?**

- **Je fuis pas !** Protesta le brun, non sans faire la moue.

- **Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.**»

Un long soupir. L'adolescent laisse alors retomber ses bras qui encadrent sa tête.

«**J'ai revu mon frère. Il a dit qu'il allait tout arranger ce soir.**

**- Tout arranger ?**

**- Ouais ! Sabo* est vachement fort pour ça, il m'a toujours sorti de mauvaises passes.**

**- Non, je te demande comment il compte « arranger » ça.**»

Un haussement d'épaules. Il ne sait pas vraiment.

«**Aucune idée, il m'a juste demandé si je voulais te revoir pour mon anniv et quand j'ai dit oui, il m'a dit que c'était un cadeau qu'il pourrait m'offrir. Il m'a proposé aussi de partir en voyage. Je voulais aller te voir demain pour te demander de venir avec moi, mais tu es venu avant !**»

Puis il rit.

«**C'est quand même un super anniversaire !**

**- T'as pas peur de ne plus le revoir ?**»

Zoro n'est pas dupe, il pense savoir ce que le frère de ce petit bout d'homme a derrière la tête. Il veut le faire quitter cet endroit malfamé. Il se demande un instant si Luffy est conscient des risques.

Mais celui-ci hausse à nouveau les épaules.

«**Nan, on se retrouvera forcément, c'est mon frère après tout,** explique-t-il le plus simplement du monde avant de déposer un baiser papillon au coin des lèvres de l'adulte.

- **Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'embrasser ?**»

Il lui tire la langue pour toute réponse et bondit sur ses jambes pour récupérer ses affaires.

«**Je fais ce que je veux ! Puis tu serais bien triste si je ne t'embrassai plus, hein ?**»

Le vert laisse échapper un rire avant de se lever à son tour.

«**Et donc, tu veux aller où ?**

**- Fuschia ! On prendra le bateau là-bas !**»

Un demi-sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'agent. Oui, il peut bien accompagner ce gamin au bout du monde. Qui prendrait soin de lui et lui éviterait tous les soucis dans lesquels il est capable de s'empêtrer s'il n'est pas là ? Il n'a qu'à dire à Sanji de rendre sa plaque et son flingue à sa place. De toute façon, le bureau ne le rappellera peut-être pas, après cette fichue faute professionnelle. Et puis, sur le coup, il n'en a pas grand chose à faire. C'est ce qu'il se dit en mettant le contact, alors que l'autoradio fait résonner l'habitacle de la berline et qu'un grand sourire se tourne vers lui.

«**Les aventures de Zoro et Luffy, volume 2, YOUHOU !** Cria le brun en brandissant son téléphone.

- **Ah non, tu vas recommencer avec tes vidéos ?!** »

* * *

* ceux qui lisent les scans comprendront sans doute pour lui et pas Ace ! Hmf

Voilà, c'est la fin. Que va faire Sabo ? Pour ma part je pense qu'il va discuter longuement avec le père de Luffy. Je le vois lui aussi dans le milieu et le menacer, mais allez savoir, sur ce point c'est vous qui décidez !

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. J'avais un problème avec Zoro qui tenait tête à Luffy sans cesse, tout ce que j'écrivais finissait en dispute interminable et impossible de rebondir sur une bonne fin. Puis je me suis rappelée que dans le manga ou l'anime Zoro a quand même assez tendance à passer outre les caprices de Luffy, dans certains cas du moins. C'est le point là que j'ai mis en avant ici. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à me jeter des tomates ou me dire que vous voulez me brûler, je suis ouverte !

**Je vous aime !** Et on se revoit pour... la reprise de Main dans la main (?!)

**See you soon, les citrouilles ! :D**


End file.
